This Love
by RiverdaleHales
Summary: After Spencer is shot and Toby is in a car accident, watch the liars and their significant others try and make sense of the night they just encountered.
1. Chapter 1- Sun on the Rise

"Help, somebody help us!" Aria yells as Emily carries Spencer's limb body in her arms.

"What happened?" A nurse rushes of with a bed.

The girls stare at each other. The doctors rush up to bed and begin wheeling it away, closing to curtain once they get to the bay.

"I'm going to go see what's going on with paper work." Aria tells the girls.

"Where's Mary?" Hanna asks, placing her hand on her forehead.

"I'm not sure, she said she's was just going to park the car." Ali says.

"Great, she bolted." Hanna retorts.

Aria begins to walk towards them, "They said they need a family member." She tells them.

"I'll call her mom," Emily says.

Hanna turns back towards them, "Emily right now we don't even know who that is." She says angrily.

"Oh Han." Aria says.

"What? It's true."

"No, not that. You have blood on your forehead." Aria says, walking up to her. "C'mon lets go wash it off." Aria grabs Hanna's elbow.

*The two walk away*

Ali walks over to the wall, grabbing her head.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Emily asks her.

"No Emily, nothing is okay!" Ali attacks.

"Hey," Emily grabs her face. "It's all gonna be okay I'm gonna go find out what's going on with Spencer." She continues.

"Okay, I'm going to call Jason." Ali tells her.

"Why Jason?" Emily asks.

"Because if everything we learned tonight is true, then doesn't that make Jason Spencer's brother?" Ali tells her. "Veronica and Melissa are in London, and we need a family member right?" She pulls out her phone.

BATHROOM (Aria & Hanna)

"I slept with Caleb." Hanna blurts while holding herself over the sink.

"Wait what?" Aria asks. Hanna looks up into the mirror. "When did this happen?" Aria continues.

"Last night, at the apartment," Hanna looks at Aria. "Emily stayed at Alison's and Caleb took me home." She tells her.

"Are you okay?" Aria asks her.

"I think so, but now I can't get ahold of him. Last I knew he was with Mona, I called him after we left the blind school." Hanna frets. "It was so sudden, I didn't know what to say or what to think."

"Are you going to tell the others?" Aria asks.

"I planned on it, after we dealt with tonight." Hanna tells her, gesturing towards the door.

Just then there's a knock, Emily frantically opens the door. "Come quick, Spencer's coding." She scrambles. Hanna and Aria look at each other, then run after Emily.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in there." The nurse tells them. The girls scramble to see Spencer, "I'm sorry I don't make the rules, just enforce them." She says leading them back to the waiting room.

WAITING ROOM

"Jason!" Ali shouts, running into his arms, the girls all turn and look. Hanna notices Aria look away and start to walk the other direction biting her thumb.

He hugs her tight, "what's going on?" He asks.

"Come, sit down." Ali tells him. The five of them sit, Jason smiles at Aria, she smirks still biting her thumb.

"Spencer was shot." Emily tells him.

"What! Is she okay?" Jason gasps.

"We don't know, but it looks pretty bad. She lost a lot of blood and was unconscious when we got here." Ali tells him.

"Are you okay?" Jason looks at Aria. She stands and walks over to the coffee bar. Jason follows her, the girls all look at each other confused. "What's wrong?" he asks her.

"I can't want coffee?" She retorts.

"Aria, what's going on last week we were fine and now you're acting like I killed your dog." He snorts.

"I don't have a dog." Aria says timidly.

"It's a figurative speech." He says reaching for a stirring straw. Their hands touch, Aria pulls back immediately.

Jason huffs, "Look I'm just really vulnerable right now." She tells him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Maybe, but definitely not here." Aria gestures toward the girls.

Jason nods, "Does anyone else want coffee?" he asks the girls. They all shake their heads no.

The girls explain the night to him, not leaving out any details. His questions revolve around, 'why didn't you call an ambulance?' 'Where's Mary?' 'What did we do with Noel?' and 'What happened to Jenna?' which they hadn't even thought about until then. When they break the news about Mary possibly being Spencer's mother, Jason takes it hard. Trying to understand the tangled mess of his family tree. This would make Spencer, Charlotte, Melissa, and Ali his half-sisters, however it would make Ali cousin's Spencer, Melissa, and Charlotte. This is all assuming Peter is still Spencer's father. They all tried to wrap their heads around it after they learned that Spencer had been taken to surgery to repair her collapsed lung. She had coded twice and was still in really bad shape.

Emily and Ali had left to shower and get cleaned up. Hanna finally got ahold of Caleb, he came right to the hospital, distraught. Saying his phone had died during his stake out with Mona. He told the Aria, Hanna, and Jason about Sydney. Mona had stayed back at the Radley to keep eyes on her. After about twenty minutes later Hanna and Caleb left to go try and find a way to get ahold of Veronica and Peter.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Jason asks Aria.

"What?" Aria looks up from her hands.

"Whatever is making you so upset?" Jason turns towards her. Aria shrugs, "Aria, we were together for two years I'm not an idiot I know when you're not okay." He continues.

"They found Nicole," Aria whispers.

"What! That's amazing," Jason says. "Wait so why are you upset?"

"Yeah, it's great news. Except Ezra didn't call me and tell me he wasn't coming home." Aria tells him.

"He was probably busy with everything going on with her." Jason tries to explain. Aria shakes her head and looks down at her hands, she begins to stand.

Jason grabs her arm, "He kissed her, on live national television! When he has a fiancé." Aria retorts, everyone in the waiting room is staring at them. She rips her arm away from his elbow and walks into one of the exam rooms. Jason huffs and follows her. "I should've known something was up, I mean who proposes to a girl they haven't seen for five years?" Aria paces, almost talking to herself.

Jason shuts the door, "Aria it's going to okay," he tells her.

"You don't know that! He didn't call, he didn't text. He still hasn't." she says hysterically.

"He will." Jason says grabbing Aria's hands.

Aria smiles, Jason strokes her face. He leans in, "Jason, I can't" Aria whispers.

He pulls back, "I'm sorry."

"Hey." He looks at her, Aria grabs his face. "I'm just vulnerable right now." She tells him.

"Alison and Emily will be back any minute we should probably go back out there." Jason gestures towards the waiting room.

"Yeah," Aria looks down at her feet.

Jason opens the door and the two of them return to the waiting room. Just then Hanna and Caleb return with Veronica.

"Mrs. Hastings?" A doctor in light blue scrubs appears in the hallway.

"That's me." Veronica pipes up.

"Spencer has just come out of surgery. She had a collapsed left lung and the bullet was lodged in one of her back ribs which she will need another surgery to repair. The bullet however nicked one of the arteries or her heart this caused her to lose quite a lot of blood. We need a family member for a blood transfusion or Spencer won't make it through the next surgery." The doctor tells them, removing his hair net.

"Okay." Veronica sighs.

"We will need to take you back now to get started on the tests to make sure you're a reliable donor." The doctor tells her. Veronica nods and begins to follow the doctor down the hall.

Everyone else looks at each other just as Ali and Emily enter back through the automatic double doors.

"What's going on?" Ali questions.

"Spencer needs a blood transfusion to make it through her next surgery," Jason states.

"Wait what? Next surgery?" Emily interrupts.

"She lost too much blood, they need a family member in order to do a transfusion." Aria tells her.

Just then there's a commotion at the end of the hall.

"I need you to tell me what's going on?"

"Mrs. I'm sorry there no new word on his condition." The nurse tells the women frantically.

"I'm his fiancé!" She tells the nurse.

"I understand, but I still don't have any new information."

"Mrs. We need you to sit down you could still have internal injuries." A doctor grabs the women's elbow.

"I'm not going anywhere until I learn what's going on with my fiancé." The women screams.

Just then the women turns towards the doctor and falls into his arms.

"Yvonne?" Aria questions.

"


	2. Chapter 2- On the Line

Chapter 2.

Emily runs up to help the doctor. "Do you know this women?" The doctor asks her.

"I'm good friends with her fiancé." Emily tells him.

"Could you try and get ahold of his family? She is senile and non-legible do to her impending injuries." The nurse asks her.

"Toby doesn't have any family, his mother died when he was a child and no one has heard from his father in years." Emily explains.

"Well, it states here that Mr. Cavanaugh has a sister?" The nurse questions showing Emily the paper work just as the rest of the clan walks up.

"Yeah, a stepsister. But, we couldn't tell you where she is." Hanna mutters.

The nurse sighs, "Would any close family work?" Aria pipes in.

The nurse has a questioning look.

"Well, Toby works for the police department. Would one of his task mates work? Like his head chief?" Aria questions.

The nurse looks back at Toby's file, "with no nextive kin, I guess that would be acceptable."

"I'll call Marco," Aria says pulling out her phone.

"I'll come with you," Jason says.

Aria nods, and the two of them walk off into a room.

Hanna looks back at the nurse, "Has anyone gotten ahold of Yvonne's family?"

The nurse looks confused.

"The senile women that just fainted in that doctors arms." Hanna gestures behind her.

"Um," the nurse looks at her computer screen. "Our system states that the women is listed as a Jane Doe. We don't have any past record of her, here at Rosewood General." The nurse says, clicking around her mouse.

"Her name is Yvonne Phillips, her and her family just moved here last year from Maine. That's probably why you don't have her in the system." Emily states.

"What about her accident last month?" Caleb questioned.

"They took her too Syracuse Regional for better security." Ali swats. They all look at her shocked, "What? I've had plenty of intel with all of the cops around me lately." Ali explains.

Just then Aria and Jason return, "Marco said he'd be right down." Jason blurts.

"Would anyone mind if Hanna and I went back to the apartment to clean up?" Caleb says to the circle.

"Yeah that's fine." Jason states.

"Alright when we get back the two of you can go." Caleb says gesturing towards Aria and Jason. Aria nods shoving her phone back into the back pocket of her dark denim jeans.

Just as Caleb and Hanna are exiting out of the automatic double doors, Marco enters frantically running smack into Caleb.

"Woah! Sorry about that man." Marco says grabbing Caleb's shoulder.

"Hey man, don't worry about it." Caleb says. Marco nods and continues to enter the hospital lobby.

"How is she?" Marco asks, referring to Spencer.

"We're not sure. She needs another surgery, but they need a blood transfusion before they can operate." Ali tells him.

"Oh wow." Marco sits.

"Her mom is back there now getting tested to do the transfusion." Ali continues.

"And Toby?" he asks.

"We know nothing on Toby, that's kind of where you come in." Aria cuts in.

"What do you mean?" Marco questions.

"Well, Toby has no nextive kin available for paper work and information. Yvonne," Aria begins to say.

"Wait, Yvonne?" Marco cuts her off.

"Yeah, Yvonne was in the accident with Toby." Aria continues.

"Oh God." Marco grabs his forehead tapping his right foot.

"I'm confused." Ali states leaning in.

"Yeah, me too." Emily says.

Marco sighs, "Okay, this stays right here." He says.

"Okay?" Aria questions looking at Jason.

"We haven't told many people this just because we know how rumors spread around this town." Marco whispers. "Yvonne is my sister." He continues.

"What?" Jason questions, all of the rest of them staring in awe.

"Well, she my half-sister. We have different fathers." Marco states.

"Now that you mention it, I do see a resemblance." Ali mutters. Emily swats her arm, "Ow!" Ali snorts grabbing her arm, glaring at Emily.

"So what happened?" Marco asks.

"All we know is the two of them were in a one car accident. Toby must've lost control and the two of them ended up in a tree." Aria assumes.

Marco sighs, "Yvonne seemed fine and then the doctor muttered something about internal injuries and she just collapsed." Emily says.

Marco takes a deep breath, "Alright I'm going to go call my mother. She's at a conference in D.C. but she needs to know about this." They all nod. "I'll come back and start Toby's paperwork." Marco tells them. "But, I'm going to need help I mean I know him but, not as well as you might think. I've only been his chief for a few months."

Emily nods, "I'll help you."

Marco smiles and exits through the double doors.

Just then Veronica Hastings enters back from the hallway. She's inhumanly sad, almost shocked. "I'm not a match," she mutters looking at the floor.

"What?" Ali asks.

"I'm not a match to Spencer's blood type." Veronica continues.

"Well, doesn't that mean Peter is a match? Call him." Emily asks.

"That's the thing, Spencer's blood type is O+, I'm AB+ and Peter is A-." Veronica sighs.

"So that means," Jason begins to say.

"I'm not Spencer's mother," Veronica cuts in.

"Then who is?" Jason asks.

"Me." A voice says behind them.

They all turn towards the double doors and there stands Mary Drake. "Hello Mary." Veronica stands.

"Hello Veronica." Mary says walking closer.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ali asks.

"Sadly, yes." Veronica whispers not taking her eyes from Mary's.

"Many years ago my sister had an affair with Peter." Mary states taking a seat in one of the green cushioned hospital chairs. "He and Veronica were in the very early stages of their marriage," Mary continues.

"I had just learned I was pregnant with Melissa." Veronica interrupts.

"Yes, well we all make mistakes in life don't we?" Mary glares at Veronica. "Anyway Jason, that's how you came along. At about the same time I learned I was pregnant with a little boy, Charles. I had just been admitted to Radley when I learned I was pregnant. When he was born, Jason, your mother decided she would take over the adoption rights. Our parents had just died in that fire and you were just born. For about the first five years of your lives everyone new you and Charles as twins." Mary states signaling towards Jason.

"Wait fire?" Aria questions.

"Ahh yes, when Jessica and I were 23 our parents died in a mysterious fire up at our lake house. Jessica and I were lucky enough to make it out. However, I had gotten in quite a bad fight with our mother so after an investigation the police discovered that the fire was no accident. Jessica confessed me and my mother's fight to the police and I was given a plea to plead insanity and that's how I ended up at Radley." Mary says.

Everyone nods. "Well what happened next?" Jason questions.

"About two years after I was admitted I received outpatient hours every two weeks based on good behavior. This is when I learned Peter and Jessica were still involve in their affair." Mary continues, Veronica cringes. "After a while I learned all of their hiding places, places they snuck off to, to see each other. One day, I set the two of them up and I met Peter at their special spot. Peter had no clue who I was, and from what I remember, he didn't have the slightest idea that I wasn't Jessica." Mary states.

"And?" Jason questions.

"Oh Jason read between the lines, that's how Spencer was conceived." Veronica snorts.

Everyone gasps and coo's in disgust.

"Wait, but how did you not know Spencer wasn't your child?" Aria asks Veronica.

"After Melissa was born, there was a problem with my recovery. I had contracted an infection and I was no longer able to conceive children. Peter had the idea to involve a surrogate." Veronica begins.

"It wasn't Peter's idea, it was mine. I obviously couldn't keep my baby while I was in Radley. But, as soon as I realized I was pregnant I told Peter. He was furious, at first, and then he realized he would get to be a father again and he was all for it." Mary interrupts.

"Anyway, Peter took on the whole surrogate situation. When Melissa was born we had the rest of my eggs frozen for if we ever decided to pursue a situation like this. As much as I knew was that her name was confidential, but she lived in town, and the day our baby was here we would get to take her home." Veronica continues.

"So, you had no ties with the process at all?" Ali questions.

Veronica shakes her head.

"Weren't you concerned?" Aria asks.

"Of course! But, I was always in and out of town because of work. I had just started taking cases on my own at that point. I was excited to have another child I thought it was all played out by the book. When Spencer was born we got the call to meet her. It was actually right in this hospital." Veronica smiles. "We got to name her, Spencer after Peter's father, Jill after my mother. Spencer Jill Hastings, has a nice ring to it. I never met the surrogate, and three weeks after that we got to take our little girl home."

"So, when did you get out of Radley?" Jason aims towards Mary.

"Well, after I ended up pregnant for a second time I got my outpatient hours taken away. However, I got dismissed from Radley on probation at about the time you all were 15," Mary signals toward Aria, Emily, and Alison.

"I need to get ahold of Peter," Veronica stands.

"Oh, tell him I said hello." Mary mutters.

Veronica rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone.

"Wait." Aria interrupts. "I thought you were in London with Melissa?"

"I was, I had a last minute case come up so I had to send Peter. He's there with Melissa now." Veronica starts to dial.

Aria nods.

Just then Marco returns through the double doors, "My mother said she's going to take the next available flight." He states.

A doctor appears in the hallway, "Family of Yvonne Phillips."

"I'm her brother." Marco pipes.

"Can you come with me?" The doctor tells him.

Marco follows the doctor and the rest of the clan sits in the many sterile plastic chairs.

 **Hi Guys! This is quite the heavy chapter and I know it is a lot too process, but bare with me! I'm so happy to be back! Look out for Chapter 3, probably coming out sometime this weekend. You'll learn more on Yvonne, Toby, and Spencer's fate. Along with some steamy couple scenes! Please leave a review I really appreciate them! Thank You! Xx PLLAftershocks**


	3. Chapter 3- All For Us

Everyone had returned by the time Marco comes back rushing through the double doors, tears rolling down his face and a cellphone in his right hand.

"Marco?" Aria jumps up.

Marco says nothing and continues out the glass sliding doors. They all sit confused, Jason's hand on Aria's knee while she bounces them. Alison leaning on Emily and Hanna on Caleb. Marco rushes back in, still in tears he mutters, "Emily I signed over my rights as Toby's kin to you," he sniffles. "You can now start his paper work," he continues.

Emily looks shocked, "Marco what is going on?" she questions.

"Yvonne is dead." Marco stutters breaking into sobs once again.

"What?" They all gasp.

"Her liver burst in the crash, she had internal injuries but they caught them too late." Marco mutters. "I must go call my mother," he continues.

The rest of them nod. Marco walks back outside.

"I'm going to go start on Toby's paperwork."

20 minutes later Emily returns.

"Toby just got out of surgery, he had a hemorrhage in his brain. He broke his collar bone and left shoulder." Emily explains.

"Oh my god." Ali exclaims raising a hand over her mouth in shock.

"The doctor says he'll be okay. He will need physical therapy, but he shouldn't need any more surgery." Emily tells them.

Aria falls into Jason's arms and Caleb holds Hanna tighter.

Just then, Mary returns. Her blood was tested and approved so she went through with the blood transfusion. Veronica got ahold of Peter and he is taking the next flight out of London with Melissa.

"Spencer is in surgery now." Mary says.

Caleb chimes in, "Aria-Jason," he says gesturing. "Why don't the two of you go get cleaned up?"

The two of them nod. Jason places his hand at the small of Aria's back and the two exit through the glass sliding double doors.

JASON'S HOTEL ROOM

"Heard anything from Ezra?" Jason asks breaking the awkward tension in the room as he pulls out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt from the second drawer of the wooden dresser.

"I'm not sure." Aria says as she looks up from her shoes. Jason looks at her with a questioning look. "My phone died a while ago." Aria continues, crossing her arms tight and sitting on the stool.

"There's a charger in the wall over there," Jason says pointing beside the bed.

Aria stands pulling her phone out of her back pocket and walks over to the charger. She looks up to find Jason digging in a box on the other side of the bed. He throws a red blouse and a pair of black jeggings onto the bedspread in front of her. Then, picking up the rest of the box, Jason places it on the edge of the bed.

"What is this?" Aria questions.

"I knew coming back I'd probably see you. This is all of the stuff you left at our place after you left." He tells her.

Aria pulls out envelops filled with used birthday cards, old books, and pair of hot pink sunglasses. "Oh my gosh," Aria says as she pulls out a baby pink stained pig hand puppet.

"Oh, yes. Pigtunia." Jason smirks.

Aria removes the small puppet from her hand as she pulls a silver bordered picture frame out of the seemingly empty box. The frame is filled with a picture of the two of them, two years ago laughing as Jason holds her in a pile of autumn leaves. A tear rolls out of her eye and onto the glass cover on the picture frame.

"Hey." Jason says, grasping and removing the picture frame from Aria's hands. He takes her chin in his palm and wipes the dampness from her cheek with his thumb. Aria turns in a places a small kiss on the end of his palm. Jason pulls Aria in tight just as she begins to sob. Jason strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head.

"What if Spencer's not going to be okay?" Aria stutters.

"She's going to be okay." Jason reassures her.

"We don't know that!" Aria says sobbing harder.

"Come here," Jason says as he pulls her onto the bed with him.

Aria snuggles into Jason's warm and hard body, sniffles and heavy breathing echoes around the room. Jason soothes Aria by running his hand up and down her back. Soon Aria drifts into sleep from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4- Redwood

CHAPTER 4

Jason wakes up groggily to a sleeping Aria still clinging to his side, although now covered in the red plaid blanket that once laid at the end of the bed. Jason leans over to look at the black alarm clock on the bedside table, 5:42 brightly illuminates the small screen.

"Hey," Jason whispers softly after Aria. "We've been gone for almost two hours we better get back." He continues. Aria moans grumpily. "Hey now, c'mon sleeping beauty, time to get up." Jason sit's holding Aria's arms as he does. Jason stands, allowing Aria to yawn and stretch. "I'm going to go get changed, I hope you will do the same." Jason says gesturing towards the red blouse and jeggings now on the floor. Aria smirks and yawns once more. Jason swoops his t-shirt and jeans off of the other bed and enters the bathroom. Aria stands up shakily and slowly pulls the loose blouse over her slender torso and pulls the jeggings over her rump, discarding her dirty clothes into the corner. Just as she pulls her hair out from under the collar of the blouse, Jason exits the bathroom.

"You ready?" He mutters throwing his dirty clothes into his overflowing suitcase.

"Yeah," Aria tells him.

The two begin towards the door just as Jason stops, "Hey don't forget your phone," he skips the wall containing the charger and grabs the small electronic device. The screen illuminates as Jason dislodges the charger. Jason notices 2 missed calls and multiple text messages from an unknown number. He pushes 'clear notifications' hoping Aria wouldn't see it for a while.

Back at the hospital Alison and Emily decided to go to Ali's and get some sleep.

"Glad you could join us." Hanna smirks.

"I needed some sleep," Aria folds her arms.

"Veronica is back with Spencer now, if all goes as planned she shouldn't need another surgery." Caleb says.

"Where's Marco?" Jason questions.

"He's back there filling out Yvonne's paper work." Hanna says pointing towards the hall.

"Can we see Spencer?" Aria questions.

"She's in intensive care, so only family for now, but Veronica said she would try to get us back there as soon as she can." Hanna tells her.

Aria nods.

"Well why don't the two of you go and get some rest, I'll call you if anything comes up." Jason gestures to Caleb.

Caleb looks at Hanna, Hanna nods. The two of them stand and exit through the double doors.

Caleb opens Hanna's car door, then gets in himself.

"Do you want to stop for anything?" He asks her.

"No, I'm okay." Hanna says.

"The hotel or the apartment." Caleb questions.

"The apartment." Hanna yawns.

"Okay."

The two don't say a word to each other the rest of the way to the apartment.

At the apartment, Hanna curls up into Caleb. With legs tangled, the two drift off to sleep.

TWO HOURS LATER

Hanna wakes up to a snoring Caleb, now shirtless laying under her. She places a small peck right on the edge of his jawline. He stirs lightly, Hanna smirks.

"Wake up sleepy head." Hanna giggles.

Caleb groans and lets out a quiet yawn.

"We better back, it's almost nine." Hanna says leaning over him to check the time on her phone lying on the bedside table.

"Would you mind if we went and checked on Mona?" Caleb asks groggily.

"Why?" Hanna asks.

"She said she would keep an eye on Sydney, but that was hours ago. I haven't heard anything I just want to make sure everything is alright. The last thing we need today is another person in the hospital." Caleb says sitting up; he leans over and grabs his t-shirt from the floor.

"Would you mind dropping me off at the hospital? You can go check on the whole Sydney situation. I just really want to know if Spencer has woken up yet." Hanna tells him, leaning on one arm.

"Sure." Caleb mutters, placing a kiss on Hanna's forehead. "Well, we better get going." He continues.

"Can we at least stop for coffee?" Hanna whines.

"Yeah." Caleb smiles.

"Okay, I'll text the others and see if they want anything." Hanna says, grabbing her purse from the small black chair and the two exit through the heavy wooden door.


End file.
